Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Slash & Hardycest:Sequel to Sweet As Candy] The Brood & the Hardyz have never seen eye to eye, but that was before Matt & Jeff saw the marks of abuse on Edge & Christian's bodies.


**Blood is Thicker Than Water**

**By Archangel**

_Sequel to "Sweet As Candy."_

I can't believe this. I can't fucking believe what those bastards did. How could they? How could they do something so disgusting? So degrading. How could they make my baby brother cry? Not that he's crying at the moment, not aloud. Jeff never cries in public if he can help it. He's stronger than that. I know my brother, though, and I can tell he's holding his breath. I'm walking a few steps behind him down the halls, staring at the blood dripping from him, following the red footprints he's leaving. He covered, drenched, from head to toe in red foulness. He's trying so hard not to touch himself, holding his arms out to the sides slightly. Even his fingers are splayed as wide as possible. First thing he's doing when he gets to the locker room is stripping and then taking a shower. I plan on joining him in order to help him scrub the nastiness off.

I'm so enraged at this moment, though, that I just want to run back to the ring and slaughter those bastards. Edge and Christian. Those freaks. Those blond haired vampire freaks. I could kill them. I'm shaking from the effort of restraining my temper. No one in the business has seen how I get when I get angry. Not yet anyway. No one knows what terror I can instill within people, or the vast amounts of suffering I can inflict. Very few people in the whole world know. Only a handful of people in Cameron. The ones who used to pick on my brother. Those jerks who used to fuck with Jeff and his friends. They stopped that real quick. I fucked them up. One of them is still in a coma. Hope he never dies, otherwise I'll be going to prison for manslaughter.

I slam the door to the locker room shut as hard as I can to give some release to my fury. It helps only a bit. I turn to look at Jeff, who's still kinda standing there, trembling slightly and looking as if he's going to be sick at any moment.

"Get your clothes off and get in the shower quick. We have to get this shit off of you. Who knows where it came from."

That's when Jeff bursts into tears. My heart stops dead and cold as I hear those sobs come from him. As I always seem to do, I stand there completely still, unsure of how to react. He's so obviously traumatized by this. I would be, too. For God sakes he's covered in blood that's not his own! I watch him cry, his tears making clean stripes across his red face. He brings his hands to his head like always when he's upset, fingers threading through his dripping wet hair, but then he pulls them away quickly, staring at his hands and arms. He quiets for only a second before screaming. That's when I finally unfreeze, lunging forward and grabbing him in a tight embrace. I can barely understand the words he's screaming near my ear. Something about who's blood it is. He's scared that someone died. Would Edge and Christian kill someone in order to get the blood for one of these Blood Baths? Would they?

"Jeff! Jeffro, stop it!" I shake him roughly to startle him into silence. "Look at me! It's not human blood! It's not! It's too thick and too red to be human!"

Of course, Jeff wouldn't know if there's a difference between our blood and something else's. He's never been much of an academic person. No, he's an artist, which makes him infinitely smarter than me and I'm so jealous of it. But it comes to my advantage in moments like this that he isn't so smart. He doesn't know that there's no difference in our blood and any other animal's. He looks at me with wide eyes, searching desperately for me to confirm my own words.

"It's not human. I swear to you it's not. It's too red, too thick. It's probably from a cow or pig or something ya know? From a slaughterhouse most likely."

"Really? Matty, are you sure?"

"Positive. Besides, no matter what things Edge and Christian do, I don't think they'd ever kill anyone."

"Gangrel would."

I grimace slightly. I can't disagree with him there. That guy is the lead vampire. He's been killing for a long, long time. Still, I can't imagine Edge and Christian doing the same. I've never even seen them drink blood before, much less be compelled to spill it.

"He can't do that. He'd get caught and lose his wrestling career." He starts to make another excuse, but I shush him. "No more. We need to get you cleaned up. Well, both of us need it now."

"I'm sorry, Matty. I'm so sorry."

I don't even have to ask to know he's not apologizing for getting blood on me. He does this all the time.

"Jeffro, stop it. It wasn't your fault that we lost. They gave you a fucking Blood Bath. There's no way I could expect you to win after that. You were too busy trying not to puke!"

He smiles just a little. "Actually, trying not to scream and cry."

"Whatever. C'mon. You need to sho—"

"Knock, knock!" comes a familiar voice from behind me.

I whirl around instantly, eyes narrowed and trained upon the two men standing in our doorway. Edge and Christian. My blood is boiling just at the sight of them. I reach back instinctually to push Jeff behind me so I can protect him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Didn't Jeff tell you? We have a date," Edge grins toothily. "Me and Christy and you and Jeff are going to play."

"What the hell are you…" Then it dawns on me. I do remember Jeff mentioning something like this before. "Oh, you're talking about that orgy offer you made when you tried to rape Jeff a couple weeks ago."

"It wasn't rape!" he laughs. "He was begging for it. He even admitted that out loud!"

"How can you even show your faces here! After what you did you're lucky I don't shoot you both!"

"Hey, hey, we were only following orders," he says defensively.

"That's the same thing Hitler's henchmen said! Following orders! Look at what you did to him!" I scream, stepping aside just slightly so they can see Jeff. "You poured a five gallon bucket of blood over his head! You think that's just something he can shrug off!"

"We were only doing what we were told! If we refused it would've been our necks!"

"You made my brother cry, you son of a bitch!"

"Gangrel does it to Christian every fucking day, but you don't see us pitching a holy temper tantrum now do you!" I hold my ground as Edge steps up to me, leaning into my face till we're nose to nose. "You have no idea what things we go through every fucking day at the hands of that monster. You think we enjoyed giving Jeff a Blood Bath? You think we enjoy any of this shit? We pay for it and we pay even more if we disobey. So I'm sorry about what we did to Jeff, but we had no other choice."

"You don't have to listen to him. You can break off from him. Go on your own. The two of you are stronger than that old fart. Kick his ass and be done with it."

He laughs and backs off slightly, shaking his head. "You don't get it, Matt. There is no 'us'. There's no such thing as Edge and Christian. It's only slave number one and slave number two. The pretty one and the tall one. That's all we are to him. I'm his little gopher, doing all of his petty jobs and assignments. Christy is his personal sex toy and food ticket."

"Oh please. That sort of thing would never happen in the WWF. Vince would can him faster than greased lightning."

"Cute, Carolina. Real cute. You don't believe me?"

Edge pulls Christian forward slightly, pushing him closer to me, pulling his hair back off of his neck. Jeff and I both gasp at what we see. Hidden by those long blond locks are bite marks covering both sides of Christian's throat. Considering he's wearing a loose bath robe, it's easy to see that there's more of them down his shoulders. The poor kid is blushing terribly, refusing to meet my eyes as he stands in front of me.

"Oh my God… Christian, he actually drinks your blood?" I can barely whisper, staring in complete horror at the scabbed over punctures.

"Almost every night," he says softly.

"Tell him what else he does to you, Christy," Edge encourages.

"Simple answer would be to say he molests me."

"He jerks you off, face fucks you, and damn near anything else he wants except fuck you in the ass," Edge finishes it for him.

"Why are you saying all of this? Can't you see you're humiliating Christian?" Jeff asks.

"The sex part doesn't bother me. It's the marks. It makes me feel like I'm his—"

"Don't say it, Christy!" Edge suddenly barks and yanks him back, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his cheek with an expression that almost looks like pain. "Don't call yourself that. Please. You know it's not true."

"I'm sorry, Edge. I know you hate it that I think that way."

Seeing the two of them like that, knowing the truth about their ways and the things they endure, makes me feel a lot better about them. They're not the bastards I thought. They're victims. And obviously they're not vampires after all, only Gangrel is. I feel so sorry for them. I glance over at Jeff, seeing his sad frown. I have the same expression on my face right now, though, I've been told that I pout, not frown.

"Jeffro, go wash up. We'll take the two of them back to the hotel with us for the night." I look back at the two snuggling brothers. "They could use a break from Gangrel."

"Oh, no need for any of that, fellas. Well," Edge pauses, "that is, if you do intend to keep our date?"

I smirk a little bit and glance at Jeff, who nods with an enthusiastic smile. Seems as though the Blood Bath hasn't deteriorated his need for sex. I shrug, agreeing to it even though it makes me a little nervous to think about it. I mean, having sex with three other guys? And what if they notice Jeff and I aren't afraid to touch each other? Would they figure it out?

"Matt, I know you're very unsure of this, but don't worry. We know all about the two of you," Edge says with a cunning smile.

"We're the same way," Christian adds.

"That explains a lot actually," I say, feeling relieved.

"We do have something very special for you, Matt. Kind of a way of convincing you to agree. Cuz we already know that Jeff wants to fuck us. Right?"

"Hell yeah."

Edge turns his smile back to me and nudges Christian forward. "Show him his gift, baby."

Christian smirks and steps towards me again. It's strange to see him smile at me like this when usually we're at each other's throats. Not literally. We're supposed to be enemies. But as I watch him walk towards me I have to admit he's kinda sexy. His hips move almost like a girl's when he walks and that looks so hot on a guy like him. I watch him as he stops only a foot away from me, reaching up to the belt that holds his robe closed, untying it slowly. Then he opens the robe and lets it slide off of his shoulders to puddle around his feet on the floor. He's completely naked and he takes my breath away. I actually can't breathe for a moment. He's so stunning. His skin is fair and nearly flawless, his strength showing through in defined muscle, his shoulders broad, his waist slender, and damn it if he isn't hung like a fucking horse. No wonder he has such a difficult time with his wrestling tights. He tilts his head slightly, smiling, and holds out his arms.

"Do you like your present, Matt?"

"Yeah, I…" I have to stop to clear my throat. "Yeah, I'm impressed. Damn, Christian."

"Isn't he just so hot?" Edge asks with a devious grin.

"Sizzling," I crack, actually meaning it. Hot just simply isn't enough to describe him. "You're as gorgeous as Jeff."

"Hey!" Jeff exclaims and pouts at me.

"There, there, Jeffy," Edge coos and walks over to him. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

I watch as Edge leads Jeff away, walking to the showers with him. It worries me, but then I feel a hand on my chest and I turn back to look at Christian. He smiles at me reassuringly, drawing as close to me as he can, wrapping me up in his arms. He has blue-green eyes. A strange color that I've never seen in anyone else's eyes ever. I'm entranced by them, so much so that I don't even notice he's pulled me closer until our lips meet. He keeps staring at me even as we kiss. I keep looking at him, or try to, until he pushes his tongue into my mouth. My lids instantly slip closed then and I completely give in to him. I'm not typically one to surrender, but he seems to be willing it so. No wonder his brother loves him so much. He's hypnotic. Soon enough his hands are roaming over my skin as he pulls my clothes from my body, getting gasps of surprise and pleasure from me at every turn. I'm barely aware of what exactly he's doing to me. All I know is that he feels like silk in my arms and smells faintly of strawberries. His kisses are divine especially when he trails them over my chest and stomach, dropping to his knees in front of me. He gives a short growl when my pants don't unfasten quite as fast as he would've liked and yanks them down along with my boxer shorts. He doesn't waste a single second before diving down to swallow my hardened cock whole. My head hits the locker behind me as I yell out in shock. He just deep throated me!

"Holy shit!" I cry as I feel my head actually slide down his throat, past the point where most people would stop.

In the showers I can hear Jeff and Edge laughing, obviously at my expense. I narrow my eyes in that general direction, but can't concentrate on it for long as Christian starts to bob his head, his tongue swirling around me and pressing to me in ways I never imagined. I can't keep quiet as he works his mouth on me. It's incredible! I've never felt anything so wonderful in my life. I hate to admit it, but Jeff is nowhere near as good at giving head as Christian. My entire body is shaking from the overwhelming feelings flowing through me. Then it's suddenly taken away as he pulls back from me. I can't help but whimper.

"Christian! Don't stop, please!"

He only smiles broadly. "What's the matter? Don't you wanna fuck me?"

I blink. "Well, you're blunt about it aren't ya?"

He shrugs. "No sense in trying to be polite when I just had your dick in my mouth. It's already way past PG-13 in here."

I don't get a chance to say much else before he catches me in a searing kiss, pulling me towards one of the benches and shoving me down so I end up straddling it. He throws his leg over me, adjusting his position just right before lowering himself down onto me, guiding me right inside of him with his free hand. Oh God, he's so tight! And how is it that I have no control over this situation? Oh wait, I did kinda let him take lead, didn't I? It feels so good to lay back and take it, watching as he thrusts himself down on me, riding me. My hands are all over him, wiping blood across his skin from where Jeff got it on me earlier. The red stands out starkly against his pale complexion. It seems to make him even more stunning.

My attention is drawn away when I hear a familiar sound echo through the locker room. I turn my head towards the showers, hearing only the running water at first. Then that sound comes again. It's Jeff. It's my brother moaning with pleasure. I've never heard that sound at any time that I wasn't holding him. No one has ever made him sound like that except for me… and now Edge. It makes me a little mad to know that someone else has laid their hands upon my baby brother.

"Matt?" I look back up at Christian, having almost forgotten about him. "Do you want to join them?"

I'm surprised at first, but then again it had been planned to be an orgy right? I'm still wondering how the hell that would work with four men. Time to find out, though. Christian gets off of me without a complaint and I'm instantly walking into the showers. I yank back the curtain to the stall Edge and Jeff are in. I'm greeted with a magnificent sight. Edge is standing behind Jeff with his arms wrapped completely around him, every muscle tensed as if he's holding Jeff up. Actually I think he is. Jeff has one arm looped behind Edge's neck and he's jerking off with his other hand. The thing that makes it so striking is that hardly any of the blood has been washed away. There is an ever growing clean patch on Jeff's shoulder, though, where Edge has been licking and sucking it off of him as they fucked. Jeff looks up at me with half lidded jade eyes.

"Matty… C'mere," he almost whispers as he beckons to me.

I've never been able to resist him. I step up to him, getting his arm tight around my waist, and he kisses me deeply. I press to him and grind our hips together, making him moan into my mouth. I feel another set of hands slide over my skin after a moment, caressing any part of me that they can reach. It must be Edge, but then I feel another person touching me as well. Seems as though I've become the center of attention all of a sudden. There are three sets of hands moving all over me, as well as three pairs of lips. All I can do is stand there in center of the three of them, struggling to remain on my feet, groaning and crying out as they lavish me with attention. I open my eyes to try to figure out who's who. Edge is the one kissing me now. He's brushing his fingers over my nipple in the most mesmerizing way. If I'm not mistaken that's also his hand on my ass and his cock rubbing on my hip. Christian is behind me, suckling on my neck and ear, playing with my other nipple, and preparing me for when he decides to fuck me. I've been pushing back onto his fingers for who knows how long already. Jeff… My baby brother is on his knees before me, my cock buried to the hilt in his burning hot mouth, and my balls being squeezed and rolled in his hands.

And as if I'm not overwhelmed already Christian finally makes his move, stepping up completely flush against my back and thrusting into me. I moan loudly against the press of Edge's lips, my sounds echoing even louder when he pulls away from me. I stare at him as he steps away from me. He's watching. He's watching his brother and my brother fuck me and that seems to get him off even more than anything. Damn voyeur.

"Christy, did you bring the bottle?" he asks, his eyes never leaving me.

"It's right behind me," he pants.

The short conversation doesn't even register in my mind. How the hell can I think straight when I have two men currently giving me the time of my life? I barely hear the clink of a glass bottle over mine and Christian's moans. Then I feel something warm and wet pour over my back and run down over my ass, compelling Christian to lick at my skin. A second later Edge steps back in front of me and pours it down my chest as well. It's red and thick. More blood. I stare as it runs down over my body, down over my cock as Jeff is still sucking me. I don't know why, but I don't say a word. I only watch as Jeff responds to it, his expression changing to something even more pleasant, and he sucks me harder for a moment. Then he opens his eyes and pulls away from me, looking me over to see that I'm covered in blood. I expect him to reel back in disgust, but he doesn't. He tilts his head back to look up at Edge and flick his tongue at him. Edge gives one of his more vicious smiles and pours the blood down over him. Jeff swallows all of it that makes it into his mouth, more of it flowing over his chest and down his back, then he goes back to sucking me off like nothing happened. For a moment I have to wonder if I'm dreaming. I can't imagine anything like this happening in real life, not like this, not with blood being poured over my body and, as of right this moment, into my awaiting mouth. And I swallow it down like life, crying out in rapture only a second later as I feel the warmth of it spread through my body. It's enough for me to scream, my body shaking and tensing as my orgasm hits me hard. I don't think I've ever screamed so loud in my life.

Everything stops momentarily. The only sounds I hear are gasps for breath and the running shower. Gentle touches are soothing over me and lowering me to the floor. I know what's going on now. Christian and Jeff are letting me down after I came, putting me back into the corner of the shower stall, under the water where it's warm and far enough out of the way that the three of them can continue without me. Not that I mind. I don't think I could possibly ask for more than to be given the orgasm of a lifetime and then be allowed to watch while two other guys fuck Jeff's brains out.

"If only you were a girl, Jeffykins," Edge purrs at him. "We could both fuck you at once."

"If I were a girl you wouldn't want to," he cracks from where he's still kneeling on the floor. "And you can still fuck me at once. You'll just have to hold my head still."

"Face fuck?" Christian asks, to which Jeff nods. "But wouldn't you rather…"

"Christy, shhh," Edge shushes him with a finger to his lips. "Let's just surprise him. Get down there and give him the blow job of the century whilst I prep him."

"Did he just say 'whilst'?" I ask a bit groggily.

"He sure did," Jeff giggles.

"Dork."

"Shut up and watch us fuck your brother, Carolina," he snaps back.

I have no problem dealing with that. I can be a bit of a voyeur myself. So I watch as Christian goes down on his knees for Jeff. Edge meanwhile grabs up the infamous bottle again and pours blood over his hand before running his fingers down between Jeff's cheeks. He uses blood as lube to finger my baby brother, pushing two digits into him without hesitation, and a moment later a third. I can see the winces of pain come across Jeff's face, but Christian's ravenous sucking on his cock is keeping him moaning in bliss. Then Jeff jumps with a yelp and looks back over his shoulder at Edge.

"What are you doing?" he demands.

"Making sure Christy and I don't hurt you of course."

"Edge, that hurts! Four is too damn much!"

"Shut up and take it, Jeffrey," he hisses.

For some reason I don't make any move to help him. I stay where I am, stroking my returned erection as I listen to Jeff's painful grunts and mixed gasps of pleasure. Christian pulls away from him to get back to his feet when Edge pulls his hand away. Jeff looks like he's ready to call it quits already, but it seems the bloodlusting brothers have no intention of leaving him alone quite yet. Christian pulls him forward and lifts him into his arms, making Jeff wrap his legs around his waist. With a little extra guidance from Edge he pushes into Jeff's entrance and holds him still.

"Well?" Edge asks.

"Yeah, he can take it. He's surprisingly relaxed. Very open."

"What are you going to do?" Jeff whispers.

"We're going to fuck you," Christian smirks.

"Both at once, just like we wanted," Edge purrs.

Before Jeff has a chance to panic or fight them off, Edge moves up behind, sliding his cock snugly in front of his brother's. Or is it behind? Either way, they're both inside of him and Jeff is screaming to high heaven at the feeling. I'm not sure if it's a painful scream or a pleasured one. Then judging from the look on his face when he finally lowers his raised chin I know he's never felt so good in his entire life. This is the first time I've ever seen him look so completely content and yet utterly wild with lust all at the same time.

"Dear God you guys," he hisses, "you're going to kill me with sex, aren't you?"

"That's not our intent at all," Edge answers.

"If it happens we'll be sure to hide your body some place nice," Christian smiles.

Jeff let out a needy moan before finally begging, "Please shut up and fuck me!"

The blonds smile at each other over Jeff's shoulder and obey without another word, moving in perfect time to drive themselves hard and fast into my baby brother's strained body. His howls echo off the tiled walls so loudly that I have not a doubt that everyone in the arena can hear him. We're not exactly in a private locker room either and I know that none of us locked the door. Oh well. Anyone with half a brain will run away as soon as they take in the delicious sight that is getting me off so quickly. I can't help but moan out my pleasure as I stroke myself, watching Jeff writhing between Edge and Christian's bodies as if he were trying to get away. I know better than that, though. His nails are dug into Christian's back hard enough to draw blood (like we didn't have enough already) and his head is leaned back against Edge's shoulder.

As if he's not captivating enough on his own, the two vampiric ones are so stunning. They're still moving in perfect time, matching each other thrust for thrust. How the hell are they doing that? And even though they're giving such effort to give Jeff all that he longs for their eyes are locked on each other. The heat between them is undeniable. I can almost see the bolts of energy that fly from their glowing eyes.

Wait. Glowing? Yes. Their eyes are glowing, Christian's in that entrancing teal and Edge's in a deep vibrant green I once saw on an emerald ring. I falter for a moment at seeing it, but Jeff distracts me as he screams out louder than before. He's going to be mute tomorrow I just know it.

"Oh God! Please! I'm gonna cum!" he shrieks.

"Fuck, Christy, I want him," I faintly hear Edge growl under Jeff's cries.

"Wait and you can have me," he hisses back.

"No. I want Jeff."

Edge grabs a hold of Jeff under the chin and turns his head to the side. I can't help but notice that Jeff's orgasm has suddenly held off it seems, judging from his whimpering and desperate attempts to buck his hips against his two lovers. He's completely unaware of the heated conversation between the two of them.

"Edge, you can't."

"I can. He's given himself over twice already. Once is permission enough."

"To fuck him silly, yes, but not to drink."

"I'm doing it whether you like it or not. He won't fucking care, not after what we've given him in return."

"Edge," Christian warns.

"Just fuck him harder. I'll match you as much as I can."

That said their stare finally breaks as Edge turns his eyes to Jeff's bared throat. At the same moment my brother's screams start to grow louder again, rising in a sweet crescendo, as if the two of them were controlling his pleasure with much more than the movement of their bodies. I know already what's going on. I think I knew from the moment I saw Edge licking the blood from Jeff's skin. I watch as Edge bares his teeth and reveals fangs that had been recessed before. He sinks them into Jeff's neck, instantly his eyes falling shut and an inexplicably loud moan coming from his throat. I notice him faltering slightly as he and Christian still slam themselves into Jeff's body. He can't concentrate as well when he drinks obviously. But it matters not for his vampire kiss seems to have done the trick. For this Jeff is silent, mouth open in a scream that can't come because he's too overwhelmed. I can faintly see his twitching cock between his and Christian's torsos and see the streams of white fluid that burst forth. It's surely more than I've ever been able to milk from him.

At last they're pulling out of him and Edge is taking him into his arms to cradle him like a child to his chest. Jeff is sobbing as he quakes in the aftermath of his release. Edge doesn't bother trying to sooth him, merely hands him off to me by settling him into my lap. I hug him tightly, but can find no words to calm him. I know he's simply overflowed with the emotions brought forth by such a rapturous moment of nirvana. He's done it a couple of times before. So I only pet and hold him as I look up at Edge while he still kneels in front of me.

"Why did you feed from him?" I ask without any menace, only pure curiosity.

"I just wanted to is all. The need arose." He reaches over and runs a finger lightly over the marks he left on Jeff's neck. "They'll heal over and I don't think they'll scar. I've never left scars before on anyone. Something about my bite…" he shrugs.

"It's a bite given in desire, not malice," Christian says from behind him.

"Possibly."

"So you _are_ vampires, just hiding as human slaves," I say quietly.

"Yes. We must if we want to stay here in the WWF. That is until we reach a point where we should start showing age, in which case we'll retire and hide from public view for another lifetime before showing up again somewhere else," Edge explains.

I nod silently and look down at Jeff to see he's calmed down enough to not worry so much for. He still weeps softly, but he's otherwise quite content. I kiss his forehead lightly and slowly let him slide from my lap to sit beside me instead, having grown quite uncomfortable with him brushing against my erection repeatedly. Edge's eyes lock on it immediately and he gives his trademark smile, his teeth still stained with blood and fangs extended.

"Need me to take care of that for ya, Carolina?" he asks.

"Edge…" Christian whines behind him.

"What?" he asks as he looks back and up at him. "I don't mean the old fashioned way. I'm saving that for you, baby."

"Oh. Oh, well go right ahead then," he chuckles.

"What are you two psychovamps babbling about?" I ask.

"Psychovamp… I like that. Well, Carolina, I'm sure you paid close attention to Jeff while we rocked his world, right?" I nodded. "Did you notice he was just about to cum, then it stopped while Christy and I argued, then came right back to him when we shut up?"

"Yeah actually I did."

"Well, to confirm your thoughts, Mister-I-Think-Louder-Than-I-Talk, we can control him like that. And I can control you just as well."

He reached over without further hesitation and wrapped his fingers around my cock right at the base, holding me at just the right angle before diving down to take me into his mouth. Thank God his fangs receded while we were talking! Indeed thank God because his mouth feels heavenly as he begins to suck and swallow me down. I absently clutch at Jeff's thigh where he's sitting next to me, my head pressing back more firmly to the tiled wall as I moan. It stirs my brother to hear me in such a state yet again and he leans tiredly against my shoulder to watch Edge give me head. I look over at him as I pant, moving slightly closer to nuzzle his cheek, seeking out a kiss, but missing.

"Wait a second, Edge," Christian says softly.

I don't know what he's talking about, but Edge doesn't seem to be waiting for anything as he still sucks on me as hard as he can. Jeff seems to at last realize my lips are simply aching for him and he tilts his head, licking at me lazily before pushing his tongue into my anxiously awaiting mouth.

"Now."

As soon as our lips close the seal of our pressed mouths my body jerks and tenses, sudden intense feelings of ultimate ecstasy taking hold of me stronger than I've ever felt before in my life. I scream into Jeff's mouth, my cock jumping inside of Adam's just before I finally get my release, shooting down his throat as he swallows repeatedly. I think I might've filled his mouth three times before I was finally spent. Amazing considering I'd already cum once this evening. Adam pulls away from me with a soft sigh and a smile just as sweet. He licks his lips with a short hum.

"You taste like honey," he mutters.

"Must be all the candy he eats," Jeff answers for me as I've now collapsed against his shoulder ready to die happily if some higher power wished it so.

"Edge, c'mon. I can't stand here waiting all night," Christian finally demands.

It dawns on me slowly that he and Edge didn't orgasm at all the whole night. In fact they spent the entire time pleasing Jeff and I. How oddly nice of them. I look up at them as Edge rises to his feet again, turning towards his brother and lover at last and coming into his awaiting arms. They embrace, their lips meet, and the warmth and affection between them seems to pulse with the beats of their hearts. I can feel their love wash over me. I'm sure Jeff feels the same as he sighs and squeezes me slightly tighter. But Edge must be hearing my thoughts again as they part and look down at Jeff and I.

"We should leave. The two of you know enough of our secrets already," Edge says.

"Like anyone would believe us if we told," Jeff cracks.

"Still, we should. Vampire sex tends to be a bit…"

"Powerful," Christian finished for him.

"Yeah. Could be dangerous for you to be near us."

"I was thinking the same thing a little while ago," I say with a smile.

"Very funny, Carolina."

"Why don't I get a cute nickname?" Jeff pouts

"I dunno," Edge muses while Christian goes to gather their clothing. "You're so unique already. Do you really need one?"

"I _want_ one," he persists as only Jeff can.

"Okay. How about Skittles?"

"Skittles?"

"Yeah. Ya know." He pauses to run his tongue over his teeth. "Taste the rainbow."

And with that as his final words Edge walks away to get dressed. Minutes later the sound of the door opening and closing echoes through the room. Jeff and I look at each other wearily.

"Holy shit, I can't get up," my baby brother says in disbelief.

"This will be when everyone barges in to use the showers," I say, thinking about the shitty luck he and I have.

"Oh well. At least we had fun." He shifts slightly. "My ass hurts."

I can't stop the laughter that comes from me when I hear him say that.

**The End**

_Legalities: Christian Cage is copyright to TNA Wrestling. Matt Hardy, Edge, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
